A Perda
by Mili Black
Summary: Ele partiu, deixando um eterno amor para trás. Enfrentou vários problemas, várias lutas, chegou a beira da morte. Poderia desistir e se deixar levar pela luz imaginária da morte, mas apenas resistiu por ela... MEU PRESENTE DE NATAL


Nome: A Perda  
Capitulos: Único  
Tipo: Shortfic  
Shippers: Haru/Elie  
Estilo: Romance/Tragédia/Drama  
Autora: Calistor Dark Black  
Fanfic: Concluída  
Censura: G - Fanfic Livre

_"Ele partiu, deixando um eterno amor para trás. Enfrentou vários problemas, várias lutas, chegou a beira da morte. Poderia desistir e se deixar levar pela luz imaginária da morte, mas apenas resistiu por causa de uma promessa que fez para ela..."_

Baseadas nas Músicas: Bring Me To Life (Evanescence), Far Away (Nickelback), Deus da Luz Imaginária Lyris (Rave Master), My Sacrifice (Creed).

_**A Perda**_

_**Por Calistor Dark Black**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

A chuva caía fortemente naquele fim de tarde tomado por nuvens negras. As gotas de água caíam livremente do céu, chocando-se contra a terra de uma maneira avassaladora.

Raios, trovões, ventanias fortes e geladas, o lembravam da noite em que a perdera.

_Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo  
E você nunca irá  
Pararei de respirar se  
Eu não a vir mais_

Havia deixado o amor de sua vida para trás, para ir a busca do seu destino. Isso doeu, muito. Cicatrizes ainda não estavam totalmente lacradas e em seu peito ainda existia a maior saudade do mais belo amor, para quando chegar e ter a infelicidade de saber que ela não está mais aqui.

_Que eu te amo  
Eu te amei o tempo todo  
E eu sinto sua falta  
Estive longe por muito tempo  
Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo  
E você nunca irá  
Pararei de respirar se  
Eu não a vir mais_

Voltou para casa, como prometido. Parece que foi eterna essa viagem, enfrentou vários problemas, várias lutas, chegou a beira da morte, mas resistiu apenas por ela, mas não importa, agora não mais. Estava tão ansioso para vê-la, para tomar seus lábios novamente, para sentir seu perfume, tocar em sua pele macia, amá-la como ninguém nunca fez.

_Parece que foi eterno  
No meu coração, há memória  
Do amor perfeito que você me deu  
Sim, eu me lembro_

Quando está junto à ela, sentia-se completo, o homem mais feliz do mundo. Sentia-se um homem de sorte, por ter uma mulher daquelas à seu lado. Não poderia reclamar de nada com ela a seu lado, pelo contrário, deveria sorrir para cada momento ruim, pois estava com ela. Deveria gritar de felicidade nos momentos bons, pois também estava com ela. Nada nem ninguém poderia separá-los.

_Quando você está comigo,  
Me sinto livre, despreocupado, eu creio  
Que voaremos acima dos demais  
E isso traz lágrimas aos meus olhos  
Meu sacrifício_

_Temos vivido nossos momentos altos e baixos  
É, como a vida pode dar voltas tão rapidamente  
Em um instante  
Parece ser tão bom reunir  
A sua alma e a sua mente  
Vamos achar a paz lá_

Lágrimas rolavam pela sua face descontroladamente, junto com os pingos de chuva que se misturavam a elas.

Porque havia demorado tanto? Porque tinha que ser assim? Porque o único amor de sua vida tinha ido embora?

Caiu de joelho no chão, agora caindo mais lágrimas. Deixou-se ficar de quatro, inclinou seu corpo para frente, apoiando seu corpo em seus braços que estavam contra o chão, e pôs-se a chorar.

Faria qualquer coisa para que pudesse vê-la por uma ultima vez, para que pudesse ao menos se despedir, mas nem isso Deus o deixou fazer.

_De joelhos, eu pedirei  
Última chance para uma última dança  
Porque com você, eu confrontaria  
Todo o inferno para segurar sua mão  
Eu daria tudo  
Eu daria por nós  
Dou qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistirei  
Porque você sabe  
você sabe, você sabe _

_Que eu te amo  
Eu te amei o tempo todo  
E eu sinto sua falta  
Estive longe por muito tempo  
Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo  
E você nunca irá  
Parar de respirar se  
Eu não a vir mais_

Foi numa noite assim que a deixara para ir em busca de uma maldita pedra das sombras. A última, a mais poderosa, que havia sido escondida anos atrás.

Ficou cerca de dois anos fora, mas foram os dois anos mais dolorosos de toda sua vida, os mais compridos, os mais tristes...

_Só queria dizer olá novamente  
Só queria dizer olá novamente _

_Quando você está comigo,  
Me sinto livre, despreocupado, eu creio  
Que voaremos acima dos demais  
E isso traz lágrimas aos meus olhos_

Só lhe restou as lembranças.

Não havia mais motivos para viver, não havia mais motivos para lutar, não havia mais motivos para respirar.

Ela se fora, então, para quê viver?

Estava morto por dentro.

_Agora que eu sei o que eu não tenho  
Você não pode simplesmente me deixar  
Respire através de mim me faça real  
Traga-me para a vida_

Soluçava, gritava, batia sua mão contra o chão incontáveis vezes. O sentimento que prevalecia era a injustiça que Deus cometeu com ele.

Como ele poderia?

Pensava que ninguém poderia os separar, pensava que nada poderia os deter...

...Nada

_Congelada por dentro  
sem o seu toque  
sem o amor, querido  
só você é a vida entre os mortos_

_Sem um pensamento  
Sem uma voz  
sem uma alma  
Não me deixe morrer aqui/deve haver algo a mais  
Traga-me para a vida_

Deixou-se ficar em pé, porém ainda com a cabeça baixa.

Olhou para a mão direita, e viu a aliança. Deu um discreto sorriso ao se lembrar que ainda pouco tempo, eram noivos.

Nunca tiraria esse anel, nunca. Seu coração seria sempre de Elie, como também seu corpo, sua mente e sua alma.

Mesmo ela não estando mais aqui entre os vivos, ela sempre viveria em seu coração.

_Onde as gotas de chuva contam uma histórias em quanto caem  
Se você precisa sair do mundo em que você vive  
Deite a sua cabeça e fique assim um pouco  
Apesar de você poder não se lembrar do sonho  
Algo espera por você para respirar de novo_

Haru queria que ela ficasse, e ela ficaria. Ficaria sempre em seu coração, guardada as sete chaves.

_Eu queria  
Eu queria que você ficasse  
Porque eu precisava  
Eu preciso ouvir você dizer  
Que "eu te amo  
Eu te amei o tempo todo  
E eu te perdôo  
Por estar longe por tanto tempo  
Então continue respirando  
Porque eu não irei embora  
Segure-se em mim e  
Nunca me solte"_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **_

_**Gostaram? Odiaram? Nem se fala? **_

_**Nem se preocupem, essa, nem de longe, é a primeira fic de Rave Master que eu escrevo.**_

_**Meu presentinho de Natal está aí! Beijos e comentem!**_


End file.
